Hungover
by personafour
Summary: A one-night stand and she just can't get enough of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I have yet to finished DMS, but, I was extremely energetic if you would consider, in the recent hour, so I wrote this to get it out of my system. OCC involved, though not intended. SasuHina for lyf.

**The Balcony Scene**

_Rated: M_

Lingerie, he could picture it. All on the floor. Nothing on her body. Pale skin shining through the curtains, covering any form of light, though since they had that pale, gray shade to it, the moon reflected evenly. They're not speaking, only grunts and moans, words were for those who actually gave a shit. Words were for those who loved one another. These people were casual, who didn't know anything of each other. Random hook up, and you couldn't blame them. They had that special spark, chemistry, as they began to un-dress themselves. Must have been awkward making out in the elevator. She could already feel his erection regardless, and temptation got the best of him.

He had her wrists tied down as they entered his condominium. The sweat on his forehead made his slick, black hair to fall down his face. His dark, coal eyes were un-readable. You could not see them, especially now. His vulgar hushes made her whimper as he basically pushed her in front of him towards his room. Angered by her slow pace, he rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner, and graciously scooped her up into his strong arms and paced quicker to his bedroom.

The room itself, covered in dark gray drapes, covering everything. The moon of course, was extremely noticeable. The room had its own special touch, as the moon lit the entire area peacefully. Un-able to admire such architectural artistic abilities, she was pushed on her back to meet the softness of what was his king sized bed. He threw all of the fancy, un-wanted pillows off. It was a huge space for them both. Pouncing above her with a smirk, he dug his head into the croak of her neck, and inhaled her scent.

Lavender.

She smelt so fucking good. He lightly began to bite her neck. Loud whimpers escape her lips. You can't hear it, but he in a deep, strong, yet low voice, murmurs "Mine." Not her. Her body. Not her mind. Love. Personality. He doesn't give a shit. Her body is what brought them both here. Him getting too drunk for words. Too high to explain shit. That. Caused. _This. _

She gripped her fingernails, and dug them into the back of his skin. He had enough, he couldn't take it. With his rapid speed, his strong fingers managed to pop the buttons so swiftly on her red and dark navy blue flannel shirt. Pencil skirt still in place. Didn't matter for now. Growling for her to take off the shirt leaving only her luscious bra, of course his eyes wondered. What a nice size, not too big, and not too small. Crushing his lips against hers, she immediately granted him access for them to share that passionate moment. Tongues entwined. Groans shared. Its depth deepened. Mouth shifting to her neck, up her jawline, her collarbones, her cleavage.

She tugged his hair, his short, soft hair, as he began to nibble her neck. He could see the purple swelling coming. He could see how his marks of territory were staring right back at him. All seven of them, a smirk on his face. She didn't want to be the only one topless, she didn't want to not have her fun of the turn, so she began to un-button his long sleeved shirt. To help the process, she brought her lips to his, and let her fingers do all the work. One button.

Two buttons.

Four buttons.

Six buttons.

Shirt falls on the bed, his foot kicks it off. His chest is so pale and glorious, but she isn't staring. Not too long. Her lips on his neck, going farther down. Hands wondering all around him. Down to his sex lines, down to his hips, down his legs. Just enough that as she was teasing him with her cheeks as bright as a fire hydrant, as she lightly wrapped her legs around his torso. With hair covering her blood-red face, she began to bite the bottom of his ears, under his 3/4" stretched lobes. His plugs were the dark purple galaxy plugs, interesting color, as if made personally for him. And it fit him perfectly, not to mention. Bonus points on the attractive chart.

More groans, as if he had locked them away for quite some time. As if he was new to this whole new sensation. He used his teeth to break off the barrier that locked her what seemed to be c-cup breasts, and as it fell off, he cupped one into his hands, head still in her neck, while still twisting her other one. You couldn't hear anything between the two, not even the low murmurs he lead out. A few grunts and there, but overall the only thing audio able were their un-even breathing. Her hands rested on his belt, as she made its way to be off his pants. Pulling it off, she threw it across the room, admiring how his boxers were only a few inches from his crotch. He was already on top of her at this point.

No holding back.

No longer having to wait.

He slid the mini skirt down her luscious legs. The only thing completely left on her were the bottom panties that belonged to her black vintage corset, that gave her that alluring look. He kept his mouth to her neck once more, biting harshly at her skin. He wanted bruises to prosper everywhere on her. He wanted everyone to know she was territory. That she wasn't anyone else's. That she was _his_.

He could feel her pant and flinch, he could feel her mingle right underneath him. Her pulse was over-reacting—she loved this new sensation. Usually, this never happened to her. Not in a sense that she actually enjoyed herself. He smirked at all of the purple bruises that were forming. He let his tongue trail farther down. Down her collarbones yet again, only this time, tugging the tight skin. Moans escaped her mouth, music to his ears, something he wasn't accustomed to either; whenever he got laid, they were too high-pitched. Her's were mutually steady, and peaceful-like, if that's alright to put it as.

One of his hands scooped her wrists up above her, as she could no longer try to cover her semi-huge breasts. His other hand was twisting her erect tips. His head lowered, as his tongue brought his saliva trailing in between them. More squeaks, and more gitters. She liked this. A lot.

Of course, being drunk and extremely horny at just the mere sight of her (regardless of the fact that she was practically all up for whatever pleasure filled performance he'd provide), he grew tired of standing over her. So rolling his eyes, he let her go on top. She was glad the lights were off. She was glad that they permitted her to blush furiously without him noticing. She was even more relieved to say that she could do whatever she wanted to him and he wouldn't remember a single fucking thing the next morning. So she was safe. She started by tugging his pants lower and lower. Until out popped his member, standing tall and proud, at a good nine inches or more. Gulping, she began to slowly grip it firmly, as her hands did the work for her. Her fingers climbed it up, and down, until all she heard were pants from him.

Pants she caused, not vise-versa this time. As in, he whispered _her _name in pleasure. No one else's. She leaned in, as her tongue did the rest. From the tip, she swirled her tongue over and over, around the top, still rubbing it. He bit his lip hard to contain the excitement.

She didn't stop until his climax, until he came on her fingers. Trying to be seductive towards him, she brought the clear substance to her mouth and licked it all up. Not wanting to wait any longer, he firmly brought her down with him and kissed her forcefully in the mouth.

Their tongues united once more, only his dug deeper into her throat. In order to savor the moment, they both decided to inhale through their nostrils. Her fingernails dug deep into her back. She ended up using it like sand paper or so. She couldn't stop. His deep groans that snarled through his teeth were so arousing. Even in this position, it was itself addictive. Brushing her lips against his ear, she whispered "Get in me."

Her words were so straight to the point and inviting. Her voice dead on to what he was going to do anyway. At least she granted permission, saved him trouble from having to speak to her directly. And also, it was re-assuring. She didn't care. And he couldn't see straight but he could tell she was alright with it. His hips were against hers as he pulled down her damp bottoms. He could see how she was expecting this to happen by now, it was noticeable. He brought a finger into her, as she gasped. He started out slowly, but worked up speed.

Later, inserted another.

Two more.

He wanted her to be a bit wider. But she was just too _tight_. She already had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he continued, panting into his ear. He smirked at her noises. They weren't going to go away, not yet. Pulling out all four, he brought it to his mouth, and wiped it off in such a quick movement. Eventually, he inserted himself into her. He rocked slowly, side to side.

Eventually picked up his speed as his frustration to already fuck her brains out got the best of him. Harder and harder, more force than he had ever fucked, he wanted this to at least be memorable. Well, ironically he'd forget being drunk and all. But he'd eventually remember. They were both so fucking sore. As he picked up his pace from his small delay, his lobes began to shake to each movement.

She screamed his name. Both panting as he fell on her. He didn't even remove himself over her. His speed was already in her. He came. She was shivering afterwards. Both worn out. But he didn't want to move. He liked where he was. At least, until his conscious told him otherwise, if that were the case. "Nice." He murmured.

They only spoke twice the whole night. Twice. So far, anyway.

"Y-yeah." She whispered. Her shy demeanor gave her that innocent look.

"You were a virgin." He let out.

"Yeah-h." She didn't want him to talk much. "You're drunk, sleep-p."

Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, he groaned. "Night." Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep. Of which was rejuvenated with a massive hangover.

**A/C: It was a one-shot intentionally. Unless I write an aftermath. We'll see after I gain some reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Ugh I felt so guilty leaving this as a one-shot! So here's part two. I just wanted to wrap it up because well, it's been a whole fucking year, and all of you wanted it, so here. Review please and thank you so much for the support. I kind of want to continue this with like five chapters in total but we'll see!_

_Also, I put the wrong title on that. It's not called "The Balcony Scene", I must've copied and pasted that by accident. BTW that's a song by Pierce the Veil, my all-time favorite band. Anyway, yeah._

_-brandfuckingnew._

Hungover.

It was an accident.

At least, he wanted to tell himself that. But deep down, he didn't think so.

She had been avoiding him since it happened. He'd pass her in the halls and her cheeks would burn up and her sloppy bun would bounce to her movements increasing. Her glasses would fall down the bridge of her nose and she would look down every time he even caught a glimpse of her around the building.

That isn't how a secretary treats her boss.

He even used every excuse in the book to get her into his office so that he could talk to her more. Even if they did hook up—which he didn't regret at _all_—she just had some other excuse to counter it. When he invited her to lunch, she had already packed some. When he had asked for her number, she had already lost her phone.

When he offered her a raise _if she'd only talk to him_, she declined.

He didn't know what was wrong. So they fucked, who cared? It wasn't like he told anyone, although it was pretty obvious on a count of all the women who threw themselves at him on the daily around the corporation building noticed just how much he was trying to gain her attention, of all people.

She was plain to look at, really. He even admitted that. But there was just something about her he really liked but it couldn't pinpoint it out. She was probably right outside his office, typing on her computer, occasionally biting her lower lip here and there, and then she'd slip into his office when he wasn't there and would drop off any papers he had to sign.

She was clever when it came to avoiding him.

But that would end soon enough.

And he didn't like not having her attention. It frustrated him. Any woman would die just to be able to be face to face with the Uchiha, but _her_? It was as if he wasn't good enough for her standards. And that pissed him off.

If anything, she wasn't good enough for _him_.

And she never would be.

He thought he knew everything when it came down to women. After all, no one else had as many desperate females chase after him constantly besides, well, him. And although it was irritating to him, he got used to it, and it only made him look as if he had all the power. And he did have power.

She was ruining his ego and he wouldn't permit it.

He would just have to find her weak point.

So, the Uchiha focused all his undivided attention on _her_. When she thought he was in his office silently working, he was really watching _her_ work. He'd follow her to lunch and distance himself. All his time was on how she reacted to different people and then distinguish why she treated him so differently. It didn't make sense to him, but his experiment was clearly worth the effort.

When it came to other women, she was sweet and kind. He didn't like sweet anything.

When she spoke to other males, she's stutter here and there, but the kindness never left off her face.

Again, he detested sweetness.

And finally, after a week of studying her, he found her weak point.

It was no one other than the dobe himself, Uzumaki Naruto. He almost cringed at the thought of losing a girl's attention to the idiot. It infuriated him. What did Uzumaki have that he didn't? The thought of losing to him for the sake of gaining an attention from a female that didn't matter to him in the first place made him want to kill himself.

The idiot didn't have looks, he was loud, obnoxious, annoying, irritating to even look at, was so unprofessional when it came to attire for the young prodigy's company because of those idiotic whiskers on both his cheeks on his smug, tan face that he claims "was born with" but that Maybelline commercial slogan wouldn't work on someone like Sasuke.

He was oblivious—I mean, how can he not tell that she's into him?—and too full of himself in the sense that he always claims that he'd have his own company soon enough, and that it'd beat the Uchiha's to a pulp—of course that'd never actually happen, what with the fact that as of now he worked _for_ his rival and all.

He was too kind and too demanding, and too straight-forward and just a pain in the ass to even tolerate for more than five minutes.

Yet, even so, they were somehow on "best friend" terms.

He wasn't going to lose to that idiot. He'd just have to find some way to use the tan man and make his experiment work out with no fail. He could manipulate her feelings and then attack her when she's at her weakest for the sake of the Uchiha's pride.

She was _so_ in for it.

Smirking to himself as he stared at his empty desk, he tried to contain his laugh. "What you get for ignoring me."

::::

"He's been following you all day." A brunette with two buns on either side of her head mumbled, as she situated herself across from the indigo-haired woman with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. All she could do in response to that obvious statement was bit her lower lip.

"What are you going to do about it, Hina-chan? It's really weird." She laughed awkwardly, peeling off the plastic top from her salad bowl, a fork at hand. Lifting her fork, she aimed it at her shy friend, a frown on her face. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, have you?"

But she _did_. And she didn't understand why he couldn't just leave her alone! She had every right to avoid the man that _took her virginity_ from her! She was saving _that_, along with her first _kiss_ for a certain blond! Since it happened, she'd been trying to erase any memory of it.

Unfortunately, she enjoyed herself.

To top that, she didn't like that she did.

And she tried to not show how upset she was with him. I mean, she didn't remember how they both got into that predicament in the first place, but she regretted it completely. She couldn't even bring herself to tell her dependable friend, Tenten. That made her feel even worse.

"I-I'm not sure why." She shrugged, digging her hand into her bag of Chex Mix. It was their lunch break and they decided to eat on the floor of the girls restroom, the one place even _Uchiha Sasuke_ couldn't enter. Lucky for them, the Uchiha took pride in his office too much, so the bathroom wasn't unsanitary or anything.

But still, to eat lunch in a restroom to avoid the guy that most girls swoon over is pretty ridiculous in itself.

"What'd you do?" Tenten pressed, excitement and fire in her mud brown eyes.

"I don't know…" She trailed off. "A-ano, this has been going on for more than a day, though."

Biting her lip, she decided to fight against telling her best friend the truth. At least, for now. She wanted to avoid having to remember that awful mistake and to have to re-tell it in detail from what she remembered wasn't what she wanted to do.

Especially since the only thing she remembered was waking up in the Uchiha's bed, and screaming so loud to the point where she ran out in a baggy shirt _and_ boxers of his that she stole to avoid embarrassment.

With cheeks hot, Hinata smiled, looking down at the floor. "I think I might tell Naruto-kun how I feel soon." Another gentle smile crossed her shy demeanor and it only took a second until her friend embraced her with warmth.

"It's about time!" she laughed. "Well, forgot that weirdo. Just make sure he doesn't find you with Naruto! And don't feel pressured about it either. Just go with the flow, and try not to stutter or faint." She winked.

If only that were easier said than done.

::::

So they knew what he was up to. Well, not entirely. Just that he was pretty much stalking her. That was the least of his concern now. Did they forget that he could still climb around the air vents and listen in on their conversation? He almost blew his cover laughing when she mumbled those words.

"_I think I might tell Naruto-kun how I feel soon."_

Pathetic! The blond only had the hots for one of his biggest fangirls (And also the only female that didn't annoy him _as much_ as the rest), Haruno Sakura. She was the head chairman of the lawyers that dealt with criminal-health. She was the one in charge of making sure criminals were healed from any wounds, or any psychotic issues that troubled them in time for their court hearings.

Basically, she was the nurse for the idiots who decide to break the rules. Or any victim of abuse. Whichever the case for any case brought to his corporation, really.

She was too snooby for her own good, though. Sure she was _nice_, but she could be just as cruel as she was affectionate in a blink of an eye.

Well, any eye that wasn't an Uchiha's, anyway.

The dobe was too infatuated with a pink-haired nurse that it even affected his work. At least Sasuke could hide any lust and desire for anyone when it came to work—work was always first, and women could come in second if necessary.

Not that he had any interest in anyone in particular, though.

Rubbing his face with his fingers, he stared at the door as it was being knocked. He could only assume the worst; either it was her and he was caught, or it was his idiot best friend asking Sasuke for tips to gain Sakura's affection.

Either or would just annoy the shit out of him.

"U-U-Uchiha-san." A light voice from the other side was heard.

Well, option 1 was a bit more tolerable than option two. "Come in."

The secretary stiffened as she noticed where his eyes were. It wasn't at the envelope she was gripping in front of her chest, it was at her face, as if it was searching for something that couldn't be found.

It made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Ano," She fiddled with the envelope in her palms, looking at the floor in occasion. "Don't f-fire me, but, um, could you stop following me?"

It was as if she had slapped him in the face.

I mean, he was well aware that she was onto him, but did she have to use her innocence against him to leave him so dumbfounded?

He hated her, especially right now.

"A-ano, here's the results from everyone's cases. Have a good afternoon, U-Uchiha-san." She slowly walked towards the _still dazed_ Uchiha and lightly placed the wide, sealed yellow envelope onto his desk.

After dropping it off her desk, she turned to make her way back to her desk outside the room.

Before he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the desk, that is.

"U-Uchiha-san!" She gapped as he pulled her all the way across his desk to the point where he situated her onto his lap.

She was extremely light. And smelled really, really good. And tiny. She always wore highs so he never actually noticed.

"You're always avoiding me." Until now, anyway. He turned her so that she was now facing him, now sitting on his desk. He didn't let go of her wrists. "Explain."

"W-why does it matter." She fumed.

Mental note, she was really cute when she was upset.

Not that he wanted to see her again in the future just to see how she looked in the present situation. He hated her, he reminded himself.

"I don't like it."

The frown on his face showed much.

But why did he care anyway? He had plenty of girls swooning over him at this very second. Many of them desperate enough as to over to bear his children, even. Why did it really matter that one girl—his secretary for that manner—didn't find anything appealing of him?

Why did it matter if she had her eyes on someone else, or that she didn't like him—the term 'hate' wasn't in Hinata's vocabulary whatsoever—or that she didn't abuse her job to get closer to him than she needed to be?

Not to mention just how much pain he caused her almost a week and a half ago. No matter how hard she tries to forget it even happened, she can't. She can't take back that day. And he hadn't even apologized.

She would even accept his apology! Even an apology from someone like him was better than having him telling her who to talk to—in this case him—and who not to—not talking to him wasn't approved, apparently—talk to.

The Uchiha pushed his leather, wheel-equipped chair towards him, as one of his hands tugged off her scarf. What was he doing?

He didn't care, he just thought it was strange that she was wearing that in the Spring. Not to mention at how her cheeks fumed cherry-red as he continued to untie the damned-thing.

That was the first thing that caught his eye when she walked in through his door in the first place.

She slapped his hand away.

So _now _she was interacting with him. Too. Late.

"Don't touch m-me." She mumbled feebly. So her cuteness level rose, fine. But her hair still looked weird in that bun and her fighting against him was only making him so much more curious as to why she was so defensive.

Ignoring her request, he leaned it and tugged the cloth off.

What he saw shocked him.

There were twelve purple swellings all around her neck. They weren't going away for some time, he concluded. But these were barely a week old, and still there. He couldn't help but stiffen with a laugh as he let her loose hair to fall to cover her neck.

She brought her rubber band and was about to retie her straight, long hair back into the messy-bun almost everyone was used to, before pushing her hand down towards the desk.

There was silence in the room.

"I hate you, you know." He shrugged.

The nerve he had to even say that! She could feel herself push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent her eyes from becoming watery. Yes, at a time like this, she felt like crying. She was being tormented and she didn't like feeling like she was in high school all over again.

"It looks better down." He concluded.

She felt her cheeks get warmer but pushed that off. She only wanted to feel flustered with her crush, not the dick of a boss she worked for.

"Oh, and scarfs are hereby not allowed in the office." He smirked.

He snatched the scarf and threw it in his trashcan. Staring at her, he awaited for her response.

He was just so _mean_! Why'd he have to be so cruel? He didn't see her go out of her way harassing him over the dumbest mistake of her life—the fact that she had sex with the Uchiha was sickening in itself enough, but to have to tolerate him being so arrogant was beyond her willpower.

Sighing in defeat, blinking her tears away, she looked down at here feet. "H-hai."

He leaned in and removed her glasses as well. Great, now she was parcially blind! Well, not really. But it becomes really hard for her to type on her computer, what with the text being so small. "Glasses are only permitted when at your desk, otherwise, remove them or else I'll throw them away as well." He smirked again.

This just wasn't far. She was already at her point to just smack him and call it quits.

_But she needed this job_.

"H-hai."

He leaned it once more and pushed some of her locks behind her ear, so that the hickies were clearly visible.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her to his lap once more as he nudged his head into her neck. She gripped his shoulders to get away, but that was futile. She was already trapped.

She was his prey right now.

And unfortunately, she looked absolutely fuckable without glasses, and without that messy bun, and just seeing marks he had given her on her neck _still_, as purple as they probably were when he gave them to her, made him proud, even if a little bit.

He still hated her.

Even though he wasn't sure what he was feeling as of yet, but all he knew was that knowing that he marked her only made him want to keep her to himself. Well, at least out of the dobe's grasp.

He opened his mouth slightly and dug his teeth into her neck, tugging at the skin until her fingernails dug into his shoulders so that he had to let go. Her cheeks were rosy as ever, and she was crying.

Out of everything, he hated crying. Pulling out a tissue box from under his desk, he put it on her lap and motioned for the door.

"Now, get out my office."


	3. Chapter 3

Hungover.

"God, finally." Ten Ten approached the confused Hyuuga—that just entered the office for work on a Tuesday morning—as she tugged her sleeve and pulled her around the corner into her tiny office. With a click of the lock, the brunette furrowed her eyebrows and grinned, crossing her arms across her chest. "Guess what." She whispered, smirking.

Considering the fact that a)The Hyuuga _just_ arrived a bit too early for work for the sake of using up every minute to the fullest to get all of the papers on her desk filed and organized so that her lunch break could perhaps be an hour longer, and b)She had no idea why everyone at the building was giving her strange, almost envy-like glares since she walked through the golden doors of the building, she had no true idea as to why Ten Ten abruptly stopped her from walking down the hall to her desk.

"I haven't the slightest clue." The Hyuuga said, still confused.

Ten Ten laughed.

"I'm not even sure you want to see your newly renovated office space." She sneered with a laugh, golden-brown eyes shining brightly. "But go see for yourself, you'll _love_ it."

The horror on Hinata's face was clearly evident, along with a deep red blush all over cheeks as she made her way at an extremely quick pace to see what Ten Ten thought was hilarious.

Of course she'd think this was funny. Because it truly was.

Except for the Hyuuga.

Her desk was gone. The space where her desk laid was still there, a huge rectangular stain on the flawless carpet, but there's something else. All of her stuff is gone. And her boss's office had two double doors now, and there's now a window with curtains covering what's inside that anyone from the office could see if they really wanted to.

She opens the door slightly, chewing on her lower lip as she paled and felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach.

There, her desk was situated across the room—which is fairly larger than it was the previous day—across from no one other than the smirking Uchiha who only looked up at her briefly and tried to hold in a chuckle at the extremely embarrassed secretary.

"Good Morning."

"What is this?" She muttered, feeling light-headed. So this is why people were staring at her weird. So this is why Ten Ten laughed, because really, of course she'd laugh at this outcome, considering their daily lunch breaks in the bathroom in order to avoid the Uchiha, but now…she had to face him twelve hours a day every day.

She gripped the door knob tightly, feeling her knees wobble. This couldn't be happening. Why her? Why? She hated this man! And he didn't even bother to try to repair the damage of what he did, he only made matters worse!

"I didn't like your desk outside." He shrugged.

She didn't know whether the blood on her cheeks were from anger or still from embarrassment at this point. "Mr. Uchiha I don't think-"

"Call me Sasuke."

"That's h-highly unprofessional." She mumbled with a sigh, as she brought her bag to her desk and sat into her leather chair. She tried not to spin around in it, although she really wanted to. This was so fucked up and it just made her feel even more uncomfortable.

The office _they now shared_ wasn't anything bad, really. They both kept their own sides, so it wasn't like she was right next to him, but as she loaded her Mac she tried her best to avoid the glares he sent her way as he basically did nothing but stare at her while her computer loaded.

Gulping, she tugged her collar a bit, ignoring the blush that crept on her cheeks as she noticed from afar as he gave her smirk in approval of the bruises she had tried to hide not moments before she entered.

The Uchiha rose from his chair and made way to her desk. _Ignore him, ignore him, fucking ignore him_. She chanted thoroughly, feeling a bit confident in herself as he stood there with a bland look on his face that pretty much meant he was irritated.

Was she really going to ignore him when he was _right there?_

"Here's the new set of rules around here, make sure to make copies and forward them to everyone or whatever." He said as he placed a piece of paper onto her desk, and then slowly returned to his own.

Blinking, she flipped the paper over, trying to contain the tears that were bound to form in the matter of seconds it took her to read the paper.

_No eating throughout the whole building. Hungry? Get off your ass and buy your food and eat it there. And no, your lunch breaks aren't going to increase in time, you'd better learn how to manage to swallow your food in less than an hour, no buts._

_No scarfs, hats, etc. It's pretty damn warm during the winter here, and also relatively cool during the summer, so no, don't you dare ignore this. _

_Be careful what you type on your computer, I've had technology installed that allows me to know every. Single. Damn. Thing. That you type. If it's not relevant to your job, quit it._

_Don't annoy me. _

_Follow rules 1, 2, and 4 or else you're fired._

_Sasuke._

Not even a polite signature or anything to end the extremely-rude rules that she was expected to hand out. She sighed as she pulled out her _very well prepared_ bento she had made the night before that she was extremely looking forward to consuming at her desk as she dumped it into her trashcan by her right leg. She honestly felt like crying.

Half of the rules were directed at her! He just worded it so that he would apply to everyone else. She felt herself grimace as he laughed lightly before leaving the office.

She really, truly hated this man.

:::::

"Hey, Hyuuga, do you have any lunch?"

She didn't even want to answer him.

Not now, anyway. She was so close to finishing up the last paper she had to file and then her day was complete. Then she could sleep at her desk with her comfy panda Pillow Pet that she brought solely for this occasion.

Of course any chance of sleeping alone was abolished the moment she arrived, but she digressed.

That and she really didn't want to answer his question because one, she was fucking starving, two, her bento's gone, and three, she had literally no money with her at all.

She winced. "N-no."

"Eat lunch with me."

"I-"

"You have nothing." He clarified, amusement in his eyes.

That that she was looking at his eyes. Although they were dark, soft-looking, onyx-tinted, beautiful…

No, she didn't like him.

"I'm f-fine."

"At being a liar? " He arched a brow.

She fiddled with her fingers and looked down, defeated.

"Why can't you just accept going to lunch with me?" He asked momentarily.

She could feel her eyes water. She just didn't want to do this. Do absolutely nothing with him, she didn't want to face him, not now, not ever. She was tired of having to be in a situation with him, and she had no idea how to get rid of him.

Why did he bother her so much? Why couldn't he just back the hell off, and why couldn't he just leave her alone in peace?

Ever since that happened, she had been trying, craving for her to somehow forget. She didn't feel loyal to her long-time crush since she woke up in _his_ stern arms. She felt dirty.

Plagued.

_Gross_.

She couldn't even look at Naruto in the eye anymore. Not that she could to begin with—considering the fact that he made her so damn nervous—but still.

And it was all Sasuke's fault.

Or at least she told herself that. She probably was at least at fault for half of what happened as well, but at the moment she was just so frustrated with the outcome of both of their actions that she felt humiliated. Like a joke to everyone.

"Hyuuga." He called her and her head snapped up, as she tried to pull out a tissue from her tissue box off her desk to wipe her tears.

"H-hai?"

"Eat lunch with me." He said, his tone a bit less hostile.

"Is this funny to y-you?" She couldn't help but mutter.

"Damn it, Hinata, won't you just hear me out?" He nearly shouted. This was just so irritating. Had not been for her jumping to conclusions, the awkwardness they both shared would've ended so long ago!

She hesitated, but nodded slightly, eyes still glassy.

"Every time—since it happened, might I add—that I try to speak to you, you always find something unappealing to stare at and pretend I'm not even there, and quite frankly, I'm tired of it."

Leave it to Sasuke to be blunt with his feelings.

"I don't get why you can't just get over it. I barely remember anything of it." Understatement. "And I'm really tired of having to do the dumbest shit just to get you to look at me. It's both of our faults and well, you can't dwell on it, at least be lucky you didn't lose it to the dobe."

How dare he.

"And another thing, why do you like him anyway?"

Why did it matter? "Because, fuck you." She snapped as she left her office with her bag at hand, not wanting to listen to anything else he was trying to bullshit any longer.

A baffled Sasuke was left staring at the door, with women around staring at him with curiosity through his double doors, snickering as she walked pass them all.

If only they knew.

He didn't have anyone to eat lunch with anymore. Great.

_Author's Note: Review please! I promise to write a very good next chapter, just you wait. ;) _

_-brandfuckingnew._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I had no idea how to approach this but I figured that Shino and Kiba deserved the spotlight so they will have it in this chapter! I had just "completed" my ItaHina two-shot (_Taking Advantage of an Average Situation_) although I will probably turn it into a three-shot because I'm still not satisfied with my "lemon" which was more of a very lime in my opinion and oh gosh I have no idea how to even write lemons anymore, it's been far too long. However with that said, I will try my best to improve in that aspect. I also have a side story (I think will be on hiatus while I write this for awhile) called Reward, so yeah, just saying that I have more stuff in the making! Anyway, I actually love this story and I'm a bit surprised at its booming audience, so thank you all so much! And don't be discouraged, I really appreciate reviews. c:

-brandfuckingnew.

Hungover.

Aburame Shino was no idiot. He noticed everything, and everyone. All of his attention was paid to his surroundings, and he was too conservative and too invisible for anyone to notice what he was even looking at. That and his black tinted sunglasses that never left off his face preventing doing so as well.

But he was no idiot.

He knew exactly what was wrong with his best female friend.

It was something going on at work; he could practically feel a vibration in his brain telling him that the feeling in his gut was real. He had no idea how it started, but he grew to pinpoint out his thoughts that yes, her workplace had _something_ to do with her change in behavior.

Even his idiot best friend Inuzuka Kiba realized this, and he _was_ an idiot. He noticed that she never pulled her hair up anymore—well, they both did—_they_ noticed her sulking more, she looked upset, frustrated, even, and they never really bothered to ask why but could only assume that her job was being a pain in the ass at the moment.

No, they had no true idea as to why, but they realized that yes, her job was stressing her out too much. She even snapped at them, _twice_! And surely it wasn't intentional, but it seemed as if she had to release her anger out on someone, in this case, being them.

"Perhaps she's having a difficult time with men?" Shino suggested slowly, with a strained voice. Personally, he didn't like the thought of Hinata seeing men, or rather, having any relations with the opposite gender if it wasn't him nor Kiba. She was too innocent (They truly had no idea how wrong they were, but in their eyes, she was) to even picture doing anything with a male.

Kiba snarled, glaring at his friend on his right. He, with a swift motion, tore the bottle cap off of his beer bottle and shot him a disapproving look. "Don't." He muttered as he dipped his head back and took in the alcohol.

He also noticed that Kiba was way more frustrated than even he was.

_Kami, Kiba likes Hinata?_

But he wouldn't mention it. Even Kiba had secrets and in time, he would admit it. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late. If anything, he'd rather see Hinata and him in a relationship then a certain blue-eyed idiot that they both tended to avoid at all costs in public for the sake of avoiding embarrassment.

"We should ask." Kiba shrugged as he downed the rest of his drink. "I mean, we're both worried so…"

_You mean you're worried way too much for the both of us combined, right?_

Shino nodded in agreement.

Aburame Shino was no idiot. He saw all.

::::

"Uh, is Hinata here?" Kiba leaned in on the secretary's desk, his fang sticking out as he grinned. He was indeed excited. He had lunch with Hinata today! At least, he wanted to surprise her with lunch, anyway. So no, he had no idea if she would accept, but knowing her for so long, she would in a heartbeat.

Maybe he could clear her head, he had thought before even showing up at the extremely professional office building. She seemed so paranoid and way quieter than usual, and he didn't really fond to the idea of seeing her upset. The thought of it all torn at his huge, dog-like heart.

The bright red-haired secretary rose her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "Karin" was on her name plate, that was in huge, bold letters. She stopped typing, and rolled her eyes. "Hold on." She lazily murmured as she swiftly picked up her phone and pressed five buttons.

Kiba tried hard not to jump out of his jeans and _not_ yell out a "Yahoo!", because still, he had no idea if she could go with him. But even so, knowing that she would be so surprised to see him and would look so cute with a blush on her cheeks was well worth the effort he was putting in.

He had given her plenty of signs that he liked her, but she just either brushed it off as brotherly affection, or just shrugged it off. No matter, maybe them eating lunch—_alone_, no Shino at all—would change things. But Kiba's mind worked simply; either it would go well, or it'd go so much better than expected.

Within every fiber of Kiba's existence, never had he looked at something negatively. He thought that highly of himself and his fortune.

"She'll be down in a few." Karin stubbornly said as she went back to typing on her computer, her eyes wandering over his monitor, although with her glasses, it was hard to tell, what with the huge glares reflecting from her glasses' lenses to the monitor.

Kiba's eyes wandered towards the elevator, as he noticed the lights from each level were lowering, and he felt like holding back a huge smile, the thought of finally getting to see Hinata in her business attire.

He never had the privilege of seeing her out of her casual clothing. He was _ecstatic_.

As the doors opened slowly, he saw a tiny portion of her face, his huge, wide grin now making it difficult to move his face properly. "Hey, Hina-"

His words died in his throat, as brown eyes met black.

::::

"Who's he?" Sasuke glared at the brown-haired man with red triangles on both his cheeks. Said man glared back, and he could have sworn he saw a tiny of anger and hurt in those dirty, coffee orbs. Sasuke turned his head slightly at the petite female to his right, who was biting her lip with wide eyes.

_Fuck_.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sasuke's brown arched, his tone clearly angry. He had finally gotten her to go to lunch with him, and now this happens! And let me assure you, it was far from easy to get her to agree to let him spend his money for her to accompany him to a pretty fancy restaurant that he practically _owned_ due to his endless supply of money.

She rejected him, twice. Twice! And it had been a week since both rejections and now she seemed to comply, but mainly because she had no other reason to _not_ go and was secretly hoping he'd just apologize and that their interactions would end forever.

And _God_, she was honestly tired of all of his antics to get her to just fucking say yes.

But it was just lunch, and it's not like she had anything else to lose.

But Kiba's appearance…just ruined any appetite she once had five minutes ago. When Karin told her someone was downstairs for her, she expected it to be someone like Ino or Shikamaru, to give her files or something for her to review while on her lunch break.

Not her best friend…who now looked really hurt.

But Sasuke's question completely caught her off guard, and she flinched and frowned, letting out a meek reply. "N-no! He's my f-friend! My bestfriend! What're you doing here, K-kiba-kun?"

_Kiba-kun_. Sasuke couldn't help but run his fingers through his chicken-nest like hair. Why was she so casual with him, but always added a '-san' at the end of his? He felt like punching this "Kiba-kun" guy.

And the feeling was mutual, Kiba really felt like decking the frowning, pale male.

What caught Kiba off guard was Hinata's stuttering. She stopped that silly, yet cute, habit nearly five years ago! And she never stuttered near him. But this tall, pale, black-eyed foul made it appear yet again. What the hell? This was _his_ surprise lunch date he had been planning for weeks, damn it, why the hell was he standing next to her! And so close. _Too_ close.

Kiba's hands were now into tightened fists.

"I was kinda hoping we'd go get lunch." Kiba casually shrugged, avoiding the death glares sent his way. "But you seem to already have plans, so…"

"N-no! You can come!" She gave him a smile and he tried _desperately_ not to lunge his arms around her small frame and just hold her to show her off to the scowling guy in slacks.

"But we were-"

Hinata shot him a look with a small frown. "He's c-coming, too." She whispered.

And that was that.

::::

Because it would take a really, really long time for both stubborn males to agree on which vehicle between the both of theirs to take to said restaurant (Which was really only five blocks away), they had finally decided to just walk there, with an awkward Hinata in between both males, trying not to cry.

She wanted to cry for numerous reasons. One, she felt extremely uncomfortable. Two, Kiba had noticed the bite marks on her neck with an arched brow and clearly a huge frown on his tan face and she could only blush and shrug, as while Sasuke merely smirked at the sight of the confrontation of what seemed to have been an overprotective best friend looking out for what could've been his "little sister" as he assumed they were both on brother-sister like terms.

However, the brilliant Uchiha _didn't_ notice the glares Kiba shot at his way the remainder of the walk.

And the lunch could've been less awkward, but it wasn't. Kiba would occasionally throw an arm around Hinata's shoulders and nuzzle his nose against her cheek and began to talk aimlessly as if it was perfectly normal, as the Uchiha silently ate and thought of ways to stab the loud, dog-like male while at the same time making it seem like it was completely unintentional.

And it made an Uchiha extremely homicidal.

Oh, she was going to get it when this was over.

::::

Kiba had left, lunch break was over, and Hyuuga Hinata could finally _breathe_ again. It had been an extremely uncomfortable hour with both her boss and her "best friend" who acted more than that for some odd reason and it made her even more nervous for whatever she was going to get yelled at for when she returned back to their office wing.

She bit her lip as she heard him open the door—he had completely avoided her invitation to join her in the elevator so that they could walk back together but he had decided he'd take the staircase just this once—and well, she tried to clear any tears that were forming in her eyes.

Her head duck down, her bangs covered her face as she resumed filing her folders in their appropriate file cabinets, not meeting his eyes, even if he was standing right in front of her desk with arms crossed, leaning downwards so that his face was right in front of hers.

Nope, she wasn't going to look up anytime soon.

Not even the sound of him coughing in irritation would make her give him acknowledgement, although it did make her flinch.

But she was used to flinching near him. He made her too nervous and well, angry.

But she was more frightened than angry right now.

"Look at me."

_Keep calm, being yelled at by him is nothing new, okay? Keep. Calm. _She chanted repeatedly in her head as she sighed, tilting her head up to feel warmth on her face. Or rather, lips.

The sensation felt familiar. Well, duh, considering what they did almost a month ago…

And she couldn't even muster to pull away. She could if she wanted to, but she didn't. She didn't want his lips to go away. She gasped a bit, her mouth parting, and eventually felt his tongue dart into her mouth, meetings hers into a tight embrace. With tongues dancing, his fingers were in her long, indigo hair, pulling her closer, as hers were against his face, leaning in closer.

What was going on?

"He can't do that." He said, lips still pressed lightly again hers. "No one but me can."

"A-ano-"

"Sorry." He then leaned back and waltzed over to his desk as if nothing happened.

At the very least, he apologized.

Even if he left a very confused female craving for his touch once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: I tried my hardest to give you a long enough chapter that would (maybe) get more people to review or something. :p Reviewing is encouraged aha and I put as much emotion as I feel into this so yeah. Oh and I guess this is a Halloween treat from me to you? The least you could do is review. c:_

_Review please! BTW I have no Beta so yeah. _

_-brandfuckingnew_

Hungover.

Hinata felt Ten Ten's fingers adjust the tiny, white cap placed above her head and winced as she felt the bow's clip snap into place. "There," Tenten said with a grin. "All set. You look hot, Hina-chan."

Hinata felt her cheeks burn as she looked herself over in her mirror. If she felt anything right now, it was discomfort. She didn't think much of Ten Ten's proposition to purchasing her costume for the Halloween party at the office on a Saturday night; she thought it was only generous of her and nothing more. However, she didn't think that her friend would pick _this_ revolting outfit. No, make it embarrassing. Humiliating, even.

The ruffles of her dress were above her thighs, and the white dress barely covered any of her legs. This was degrading. "I don't think I should wear this to the party, it's –"

"Sexy? Yes." Ten Ten rolled her eyes, laughing. She was Minnie Mouse, on the count of her buns, and because she _believes_ Neji's favorite animal is a mouse so she's planning on using that as an advantage. Hinata (Up until now) had no idea her best friend and Neji were an item in the first place. Never the less, she was happy for them both, although it still was hard to adjust to. Then again, it did make her feel a bit uneasy around her loud brunette best friend, considering the fact that, well, _Uchiha Sasuke kissed her and she still hadn't told anyone_.

That could wait though, right?

And it was certainly not what she wanted. No, she can't want her boss. Not after what they did. Huge mistake. It was. Even though she was pretty sure she enjoyed herself, she was going to pursue her long time crush and would get him. As selfish as she sounded (In her mind), this was her goal for a long time, and damn it, she wasn't going to let an ego-crazed, chicken-ass haired man change any of that.

Even if his lips were soft and luscious, even if his kiss really did leave her in a weird trace, even if…

_No_.

"I'm assuming you're going to talk to Naruto, right?" Ten Ten shouted from down the hall, tapping her fingers impatiently against Hinata's apartment door. After blinking, Hinata turned, a flush on her cheeks (And this time it wasn't at the mentioning of Naruto's name, which was freaking her _out_), she nodded with a "Hai."

"Good, let's get going then!"

And they were off.

:::::

This was to be expected. It was a casual, yet interestingly decorated party, at a ball room in the main lobby of the huge corporation building. "Scary" pumpkin lights that glowed their orange touch were hung around the room, with matching purple bat lights interlacing those. The whole room glowed a mysteriously faint fog, as expected from such a highly praised company. Of course the Uchiha Lawyer Corporation could afford to make the greatest Halloween shindig ever.

Of course.

Hinata felt a bit abandoned. Ten Ten (After spotting Neji _dressed up as a cat)_ had already left her friend who was very much stuck in a very tight maid outfit by the front door and it only made Hinata feel uneasy. She wasn't sure what was making her anxious; the fact that she still hadn't seen Sasuke around—she really was trying to best to avoid him so that her weird feelings would just vanish forever—or that the fog was making it a bit difficult to see around the huge room.

She could see many of her co-workers dancing around to the huge beats of the music blasting against the walls, and some of their costumes seemed even more casual then hers. Sakura was a Princess (She guessed, it was hard to tell), Ino was a cowgirl, Lee was a ninja (She had admittedly giggled at that), Shikamaru was a very much bored vampire who seemed to refuse to put in his fake fangs and clung them into his fist that was against his cheek in an awkward position as he sat next to Temari (Who was a mermaid) at a table close by.

Chouji was a huge bag of _Lays_, which didn't shock her in the slightest, and as far as the list went on, none of them were tale, pale, or black-haired. This frightened her a bit.

Where the hell was he?

Not that she should be _worried_, or anything. But this _was_ his party, the party he threw for _everyone_ including _himself_, so it'd only make sense if he was already here as well, right?

"Bah!"

Hinata yelped as she turned her head slightly, seeing a grinning tan face only inches away from hers. Naruto was...a werewolf. She somehow didn't see this coming, because of anything, she thought that costume suited her best friend Kiba more than Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, Hey, Hinata!" Naruto cheered, a grin on his face. "You're a maid? How cute!" He wrapped an arm around the blushing, petite female who tried really hard not to cry from embarrassment. Why was she feeling the sudden urge to push him off?

_Because you only want your bosses arms around you._

No.

"Are you okay? You seem buzzed." Naruto laughed, removing his arm around the confused maid. "Well anyway, have you seen Sakura? She's my date!"

Well, shit. Not like that didn't sting (At least a little bit) or anything. Hinata felt reality crush onto her shoulders, and tugged the helm of her costume's collar, her lower lip quivering. Mustering a small smile, she turned and pointed to the pink-haired figure all the way across the room who was animatedly talking to Lee the ninja.

"Over t-there."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" He pat her back lightly (She yelped a bit) and then ran towards Sakura while yelling a "Sakura-channnn!", a huge grin on his werewolf painted face.

Hinata tried not to sigh heavily. Especially after seeing them both share a kiss. And then hearing all the Aws circulating around the room at those two. She felt as though that one feeling she felt for Naruto was slowly vanishing, but at the same time, it still hurt, and she wouldn't deny that. But his happiness is so much more important than hers, she concluded. She had to stop being selfish and had to consider everyone else before her. That was her way of life.

Not wanting to stay in the same room as the (She assumed) newly-publicized couple, she lazily grabbed a cup of beer from the table and pushed the heavy doors open, wandering down the empty halls of the huge office, far enough so that the music was faint and barely audible.

She pressed the button of the elevator to her level and waited patiently for the doors to open for her as she tilted her head backwards and chugged the liquid. Fuck it, it was Halloween, it was a Saturday (From what she remembered up until this point), she was dressed as a maid, and she was bored and somewhat torn.

And it wasn't even because of Naruto.

It was mainly disappointment into not being able to see what Sasuke was dressed up as. A very childish thing to be upset over, that she already knew, but still. She was curious if the man had a backbone to dress up or not. I mean, if Neji could do it, he could as well, right?

"Boo."

Her eyes widened at the figure who stared at her blankly from the elevator, who yanked her arm forwards which made her stumble against him, chest to chest, tightly pressed, as she dropping her drink on the floor. The elevator doors clammed closed, and soon they were being elevated upwards.

Everything was a bit blurry, but she knew who she was with, who was holding her, and for some reason, she couldn't give a damn anymore. "What are you supposed to be?" She barely whispered as she looked up at no one other than her boss, who looked bored and amused all at the same time.

His hands were clasped onto her hips as his back was pressed against one of the bars that was circulating the elevator. "I'm a burglar." He casually pointed with his fingers at this striped, black and white turtle neck shirt, and at the black beanie was hanging off of his head. "Are you scared?" He teased.

Hinata tried not to snort at his pathetic attempt at humor. All the same, this was Sasuke, so she was sort of used to his weird behavior that ranged from serious to playful to serious to just being a plain, old dick.

"N-no." She huffed.

"And you're…?"

"Don't m-make me say it." She bit at her lower lip, feeling that wave of self-consciousness all over again. Curse, Ten Ten. She would get her later. But really, she was now starting to enjoy her night than she was being alone and ignored downstairs. She could at least play along while the fun lasted—even if it was with Sasuke—right?

"Say it." He pressed, his fingers tracing the laces that tied her dress on her back. "Or else I'll pull it off."

"I-I'm a," She took a deep breath, trying to control the blood on her cheeks. This was so degrading. "…maid."

"Oh?" He dropped his chin onto her head which made her wince, his hands once more on her hips. "That's hot."

Tonight was full of dareful actions and well, beer. "You're awfully c-casual." She mumbled. She wasn't used to speaking to him so…friendly. It was a bit refreshing. But it just made her want to kiss him. Because really, he worked stripes awfully well it should be illegal.

Or better yet, a sin.

"You too, Hyuuga." He shrugged. "I don't think you noticed, but the elevator has been opened for about five minutes now but I just don't want to let you go nor move from this spot." He shrugged.

"I-"

"Allow me." He pulled her over his shoulder, which only made her gasp loudly as he adjusted her weight onto his shoulder. She grimaced at him mumbling, she should probably apologize for weighing so much. She knew that her diet wasn't working. It was painfully evident on the count of the silence that was now shared between the two.

"Damn, you're really light."

Well, okay. She mentally sighed.

"Thank you."

She felt a pat on her ass but decided to ignore his gesture.

Eventually, she noticed a door close them both inside, and it was no place else but their office that they shared. He sat her on his desk. "So." He began as if this was perfectly normal. She had just noticed he had a tiny, black mask over his eyes. It was a bit dark around the building anyway, but god, that mask was the perfect touch.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, though.

"I robbed you." He shrugged again, leaning in as his arms were now at both of her sides. "Any last words before I silence you or something?"

She had to admit, she was excited. For what, she had no idea. But she was never the less excited being there, trapped. She hadn't felt this, well, to put it blunt, _alive_ in a long time. Mainly because she was a boring, anti-social loser.

And to feel attractive by an attractive male made her self-esteem rise, if only by a little.

"N-nope!" She giggled slightly, a hiccup escaping her lips. She gasped and then laughed once more. "S-sorry. Excuse me."

"This isn't how I had expected this to go down." He deadpanned. This laughter, although cute, wasn't the reaction he had anticipated. It kind of ruined the "She's hot when she's upset" vibe he was searching for. Still, he'd just have to go along with it. He was actually surprised no one else tried to hit on her in _that_ outfit, of all things.

He had imagined her dress up as some rabbit or something. But a maid? Someone must have thrown it on her by force for her to obediently wear that in public like that.

A sense of pride waved over him, however. They were alone and he could probably get away with anything he set his mind to do as of right now with her and she seemed down with it as well.

"What am I supposed to say?" She mumbled, her fingers tracing his mask. There wasn't much of a design to it, but still, she felt like touching it. And he didn't seem to mind.

"You could give me a reward to let you go?" He mused. This game was only starting. He never thought he'd get laid in a costume. Actually, he wasn't that much of a jerk to assume they'd go all the way. Knowing her a bit more than he did when they _did_ get it on, she'd probably resist at the action of any of them yanking off their clothes, but still, he was expecting at least to hit second base, if not third.

Again, Hinata felt daring tonight. She felt attractive. She felt nice. The beer wasn't completely affecting her decisions nor thoughts, but it gave her a sudden boost of confidence. Something she wanted to try out.

"What if I don't want you to let me go?" She challenged, her eyes serious.

Oh, well that was hot.

"Then I won't."

Ignoring whatever she was going to say next, he let his fingers grip both sides of her face as he lunged in and pressed his lips against hers. He had only once touched them yesterday, and he was actually relieved to know he was against them once more. And for a bit longer.

And the feeling she made him feel as she kissed him back with such lust really was turning him on. Then again, he wasn't expecting to take it as far as he had let it long ago. Still, the feeling he felt now felt really damn good.

Too damn good, if he was being completely honest with himself.

Her teeth were grazing onto his lower lip, and he winced a bit, as he groaned and leaned in far enough so that her back was pressed against his desk, as he was hovering above her. She pouted, noticing he had stopped.

"W-what?"

"You should wear this more often."

"If you wear yours."

_Fuck it._ "Fine." He leaned it and kissed her again, his hands traveling all around her body, eventually landing over the buttons of the dress' blouse that was attached to the ensemble. Her fingers latched themselves into his hair, a moan eventually erupting from the back of her throat as she felt his teeth sink into her neck.

"We can pretend I'm a vampire burglar thing if you want." And the kisses and bites increased along her now swollen neck.

This was probably the nicest Halloween she had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm honestly surprised I've been given so much praise on this story. It's your typical fanfic regarding SasuHina and I feel kind of lame for even publishing it in the first place because of its lack of originality. Regardless, I appreciate every one of you all for checking out my stories all in all, and I'm extremely in depth of your kind reviews and critiques; I'm aware my stories are a bit _different_ but you all seem to enjoy weirdly written shit. Basically, I love you guys. When I woke up _tired_ at five fifty am, only less than six hours after updating this story, and saw all of the wonderful reviews and they really made my day.

Reviews are highly encouraging of authors, mind you. I'm sure plentiful authors could say the same about how much they mean to the writer, believe me. I, as you're all well aware, do not own Naruto in any way whatsoever but if I did Sakura would've been de-headed long ago and Sasuke would've penetrated Hinata from behind as well. (Well, you get what I mean. SasuHina _would_ happen if I owned Naruto, but I don't.) I do however own this dumb plot but yeah, review please!

-brandfuckingnew.

Hungover.

The fan that hung above on the ceiling of the office swung its wooden blades lazily, the cool air barely reaching her flushed cheeks. She felt really warm. And not in the comfy way, it was more like how she felt in gym class after running a mile or two around the building. Still, the warm radiating off of her was not only coming from her cheeks, but as well as from the body on top of her. If she moved, he would awaken.

She had a terrible feeling in her gut that he was _no_ morning person. That, and she didn't want to even re-live (Okay, she _did_) what had transpired between the two at the "party" that was held only hours before. She, luckily, was sober enough to remember every single detail, but still, the embarrassment she felt as she noticed _her maid outfit_ as well as his turtle neck was all the way on the other side of the room. She managed to wipe the sweat that was almost challenging her to creep downwards across her cheek, but she had flicked the dirty drip of water with her digits just in time.

She lowered her gaze onto his neck, which was right in front of her profile, so it wasn't like she had much of a choice on what to view from where she was currently standing (Or in this case, _lying). _Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to form as she noticed the bruises all along his Adam's Apple as well as the rest of his throat, his collarbones…

And even his forehead.

Hinata wasn't sure whether to feel pride (Although that feeling was at best only a tiny bit) or humiliated. Not wanting to dwell on the thoughts of her kinky actions from the evening, she noticed how their limbs were very much tangled, so if any case if she did get up or try to move, she would end up pushing him off the hard, wooden desk (Which was also pretty fucking tall when it came to its height as opposed to the floor) onto the solid, wooden ground.

Then again, she was only in her under garments and she felt as though (As she dared to lift her head up slightly to look at the clock on the wall to her right reading eleven fifty in the morning) it was late enough and he should be awake by now just like her.

She pushed him off the table, forgetting they were very much tangled as one and eventually landed right on top of his body.

_Fuck_. She heard him wince.

She was _dead_.

"Well good morning to you too, Hyuuga."

For a man who's known for lacking social skills, he sure had a lot to say with a frown on his indifferent face.

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand cautiously, looking the other way as if it was completely casual to have your secretary in pure lingerie sprawled all over you. Then again, this was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke; for a man with thousands of fan clubs dedicated to only him, it shouldn't be a shock at how normal it must be for him to have a female on top of him.

Also, he had already experienced waking up to the pearl-eyed female so he was (If he was permitted to say) _used_ to the sight of the cute girl looking flushed as well as seeing her not wearing anything but the necessities.

Although really, those undergarments weren't completely necessary, at least, through his eyes.

She squeaked as she felt his hands wander to her lower back, pressing her chest tightly against his.

Who was he to deny her bust to meet his flat one?

Only a gay man or a man with bad taste in breast sizes could deny someone like Hinata—with all skin showing and all curves in their rightfully assigned places—lying on top of their bodies.

Still, he could feel her heartbeat beating a mile a second, and for some reason, he was glad he was the cause of it. Then again, many girls react this way, but this _was _the girl who had a weird adoration for the dobe, so it only made him feel a bit more proud than he would've if it was just any other mildly attractive female.

Hot girl plus no clothes plus him equals _completely fine_.

Sasuke had almost forgotten the irritation he felt with being pushed off his desk of all places but he couldn't deny the amusement he felt seeing her fall and land straight on top of him. She gulped, unsure of what was coming of this next.

It was Sunday afternoon now, sunny based off the view of the windows through the thin yet not completely see through windows curtains, the whole building minus the janitorial staff was empty, only leaving two respectifully (at one point) professional co-workers on the floor half-naked.

She didn't know how she could still be breathing when all she felt was anxiety as to his next move. He could either push her off and go straight home and ignore her and stop bullying her, or he would do something else.

Still, she felt as though she was going to get hurt soon, and she was mentally prepared for the upcoming "I only wanted to fool around, I have no intentions of settling down and having anymore intimacy with you than I have already" speech.

Hinata blinked fast to calm herself down and not cry and stain his chest with her tears. She was mature, damn it, and simply (Even if it took her awhile to come to the conclusion) liking her boss and having a unrequired-love crush was completely normal for her; after all, no male that she had never "liked" really felt the same. Really, she was used to it. She was sure she could handle Sasuke's rejection, although she was almost certain this one would probably hurt more than Naruto's. Damn it.

"You d-don't have to say-"

"Aren't you going to get me some ice or something?" He arched a brow, looking at the slightly confused Hyuuga.

"W-what?"

_The fuck_.

"Well you did give my head a bump from pushing me off, the least you could do is fetch me some ice to aid it." He shrugged, his digits tugging at her boy-short panties from the waist band with a sly smirk.

She wanted to deck him. But being the kind, gentle, and Pacifistic woman she was, decided to nod and got up, trying to block out the embarrassment of walking into the kitchen belonging to the staff down the hall in only her bra and underwear, ignoring the whistle from the door she left slightly ajar that could only come from the dick of a boss she worked for.

"Sit up." She commanded, ignoring his arched brow as he did as he was told. Hinata tried to ignore his wandering eyes (Something she should be used to at this point in time) and let her fingers wander through his hair until she found the bump that was formed because of his fall that she had caused. She lightly pressed the ice that was locked into the tiny plastic bag against his head until his hand clammed over hers and also aided into keeping the bag in place so that it wouldn't fall off his scalp.

"Thank you." The words rolled off his tongue automatically, although the tiny bit of malice and irritation was as evident as can be on account of him frowning.

Then again, he was planning on using this situation to his advantage.

And she was only (If only a little) discouraged on what was going to happen next.

"Let's go out."

"P-pardon?" the heat returned to her cheeks as she felt his hand tighten its grasp onto her own, both still holding the bag of ice. The feeling of hurt had faded completely, being replaced with only confusion, happiness, and even more confusion as he leaned in and buried his chin on top of her head. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but this time, it was more innocent then actually nerve-wrecking.

"Never mind. I'll just call for the food to get here." He shrugged. "You'll look stupid walking around in _that_ today." He pointed to the dress he only hours before nearly pulled apart.

"You're mean!" She countered, cheeks burning. Well, she couldn't simply assume that he'd stop the torments so soon. This was Sasuke, after all. She sighed. "Take off that mask, you look ridiculous."

Rolling his eyes he pulled off the mask by tugging its strings behind his ears, where it was firmly placed for more than a few hours and he felt relieved as the pressure of the plastic thing he fetched from the closest Party City was gone.

"Do you want Chinese?"

She turned to him, already back inside her ridiculous maid costume. It was November now, and she would have to leave while it was really dark out the building so that no one would see her along with the many love bites that sprawled all against her skin, and since the dress revealed so much leg, she'd be showing off a lot of them, courtesy of the boss she worked under. (And not just literally speaking.)

"H-hai." She muttered, clipped the bow on top of her head, after adjusting the messy curls her hair was at the moment.

Eating Chinese with her boss (Because at this point she had no idea what they were anymore) on a Sunday afternoon seemed rather promising. She tried to hide her smile as he turned his back to her and slid his fingers against his touch-screen phone, dialing a number.

She really liked him.

And he really hated females, he hated going out of his way for people, usually if it's just a one-time thing he gives the girl a raise on her paycheck once or twice and then bluntly ignores her as if he had never done a thing with them.

But Hinata…was different. He actually _liked_ being around her now. He enjoyed her company, both physically and well, socially as well. And he was _no_ social person. He was going to turn around and ask her what the fuck was so funny because he could have sworn he heard her laugh a bit, but decided against it.

Her laugh was cute.

::::

"Really, would it kill you to wipe your face? You have white rice stuck to your cheek." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned it and picked off the grains of rice with his chopsticks lightly. He didn't know what to make of the embarrassing situation. Mainly because they were once again wearing their idiotic costumes, but only because they didn't bring extra clothing, on a count of spending the night at the corporation office.

Still, she looked really flustered and nervous, which only made her look really cute. Even so, he tried to contain his amusement for later.

"Gomen." She looked down, as if hiding behind her long bangs (That could really use a cut right about now because it seemed as if she was blinded by them being so long and what not).

"Do you want your tomatoes?"

"W-what?"

He stared at her. He wasn't going to repeat himself, nor was he going to give an explanation.

So he continued to glare at her bento, where the freshly sliced and wet tomatoes were placed around two steamed dumplings.

"If I can have your dumplings, yes."

There was an inanimate pause and Sasuke felt as if he was going to scream out of irritation. She was making him pick in between his two favorite lunch treats, and damn it, he was leaning close to just snatching her tomatoes and swallowing his dumplings whole so that she wouldn't get any.

"Fine." He rudely pushed his bento onto her lap and waited patiently as she silently with a soft smile and blush on her cheeks placed the tomatoes onto his bento, not even picking up a single dumpling.

He glared again. Oh, he got it. It was a mind-fuck game. He didn't like being mind-fucked, and he was positive she was up to something. He wasn't sure what, and he wasn't sure how she could come up with a plan in less than four minutes, but shit, he _wasn't_ going to fall for it.

"Why didn't you take them?" He blankly said with a frown. He didn't know what was pissing him off more, the fact that he was asked to give them up, or the fact that once he had agreed, she completely disregarded his food.

"They're touching your soy sauce." She said lazily, chewing on her lower lip after swallowing a piece of fried broccoli. "I don't like it w-when my food touch."

"Ah." Well, that was understandable. But still. He wondered…

He leaned it and dug his chopsticks into her shrimps and flicked them into her soy sauce.

"H-hey!"

"I like it when your food touch." He said.

"You're horrible."

He grabbed a shrimp from his bento and placed it in front of her lips. Silently, she obliged and opened them, letting him dump the food into her mouth like a dumpster disposal. "I don't like shrimp." He shrugged.

There were many things she learned with only actually eating with Sasuke. He loved tomatoes and dumplings, he liked it when his food touched, and he detested shrimp. For some odd reason, it made her content to know that she was probably one of the very few people in his little (Yet revolves solely on him) world that not many people were lucky to be led into with permission.

She was only hoping that his world was opening its gates bigger with every step she took closer to him.

But for now that would wait. There's enough time for everything. And she was too caught up into sneaking glances at him chewing his food silently with a water bottle by his side.

He was cute when he ate tomatoes.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: You guys are very lucky that I appreciate very single one of your reviews. Right now I feel like shooting myself because that's how tired I am. I plan on sleeping early but until then here's another chapter! Truth be told I cried when I noticed this story of less than thirteen thousands words with only _six_ chapters had ninety reviews. If this story got past 120 after I post this (What I would deem) decently lovely chapter, then Kami, I will cry once more. Really, you guys are wonderful. Well since I did all of my necessary word for school tomorrow (I have Thursday and Friday off woot woot) I give you the gift of an early chapter update because usually I do it every two weeks or so but I was like, "Fuck, I'm sure they'll love me if I post it now."

So I did.

I don't own Naruto, because if I did, (somehow) ItaHinaSasu would happen.

Hungover.

"So what you're saying is that you slept with our boss as a one-night stand, and went away with him at the Halloween party, and you even had lunch together half naked in your office the day after as you both woke up still very much tangled."

Blood rushed to Hinata's cheeks, as she looked down at her lap early Monday morning, as she usually picked up Tenten on Mondays for carpooling troubles to work. She felt more guilty than embarrassed for dumping everything on her closest friend so late after it all even happened. She probably felt hurt for not being confided sooner about it. "H-hai." Hinata sighed, trying to play with her split ends that she really needed to cut soon. Actually, she'd probably just grab a pair of scissors in the office and do it herself.

Tenten sighed, grabbing the indigo-tinted haired female's attention once more. "Work is gonna be hella awkward." She whistled. "But I give you props. I was almost beginning to think he was either asexual or gay this point. I mean really, to have such a stick so far up your ass to every single person you speak to was getting annoying."

At that, Hinata had to admittedly giggle. Yes, he was stubborn, and rude, and easily irritated, and quiet, and conservative, but no one (Or at least, she hoped) really knew the somewhat kind and playful side her boss had. Well, she didn't want to call him by "boss" anymore, but she was sure as hell that they weren't considered friends, much less dating. She had no idea where their relationship stood at this point. And he was never really clear with his intentions either. He never seemed to put them into place whenever they were around one another, so it usually left her confused. But she was alright with what they secretly had (As in, with no one besides Tenten knowing) when they were alone.

"Also, Neji's kind of pissed that you disappeared from the party." Tenten laughed, sipping some coffee out of her "Fuck you, I'm tired" white mug. "When he saw your outfit, he just wouldn't shut up about how 'his sweet cousin was too innocent to show off what no male in this entire room deserves', but in any case, Sasuke wasn't technically in the room, so…"

Noticing Tenten's subliminal comment, Hinata blushed and squeaked. "I, um, will call nii-san later this evening. Or shoot him an e-mail, whichever is c-convenient."

"I'm still hurt you're telling me, like, now, though!" Tenten playfully pouted, laughed a bit. "I'm glad you're telling me when you felt the need to though. Don't keep me out of the loop ever again, okay?"

Seeing Hinata nod with a small smile, the two girls left towards the office. The drive there was pretty audible, but because it was pouring so hard, traffic was inevitable. Tenten continued to chuck down all of her coffee and talk all about her relationship with Neji, how her karate lessons with him are going, and then she eventually fell asleep ten minutes into her own conversation, as Hinata barely spoke for the most part.

So now she was stuck in traffic, already an hour late, pretty much the only one in the car fully awake. A bit flustered—as she was kind of hoping she could get there a bit early today to face her boss about, their, er, "relationship"—she turned her navy blue Mini-Cooper violently to the right and sped down one of the empty exits that was the relatively closest to her job. Fortunately, her friend didn't awake to the car's motions, so silence remained in the car, besides the very low Title Fight music that was echoing through the Hyuuga's iPhone built-in home deck of her vehicle.

Her phone vibrated in her jean pocket as she stopped her car at a red-like and she was praying to Kami mentally that it wasn't her boss who was most likely going to cut her pay for the day for arriving tardy. Noticing that yes, it _was_ him, she bit her lip as his name blinked on her screen as she pulled over and pulled her phone off of its dock and slid her fingers across it to answer. She actually hated her phone, but her cousin, who just _happened_ to deem her old flip phone "Inexcusable for modern times" , had forced her to replace her phone to something more appropriate for her job as well as for her age and decency in society.

"H-hello?" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear, so that she wouldn't wake up Tenten who clearly looked like she needed to catch some Z's.

"Leave your car there parked and _off_ and keys in the ignition and meet me over at the café that's two blocks from where you're located." He smoothly declared.

"But, I don't have an umbrella…"

"Run."

And he hung up.

Great.

First off, how did he even know where she was? And secondly, leaving Tenten in the car—_her_ car—along with the keys in the ignition is just begging for some random person to break in and steal her car as well as take Tenten as a hostage.

Still…Tenten could drive herself to work, and he didn't seem upset about her tardiness or anything, so…

Before she could rationally think this through, she opened the driver's door and locked her car as she ran with her arms covering her head remembering the brief and vague directions he had given her to his current location. Oh Kami, how she wished she had remembered her umbrella. But when she drove to work and parked her car, it would've been un-necessary.

But now look at what she was doing. But she really wanted to see him. And who cared if she was running in the rain at six ten in the morning? It was pouring and dark yet many people were walking to work in suits with of course, _umbrellas_ and all, but she didn't really stick out. Still, she felt drenched. Her skirt was wet, her white shirt was wet and she was thankful she was wearing a tank over her bra otherwise that would've been embarrassing.

She was also thankful she didn't wear any form of heals because otherwise she would've fallen on her face by now, considering her speed was increasing as the pounding of the rain did. After noticing the golden letters of the small shop, she quickly hid under the huge covers of the building, shielding herself from the coldness of the water as well as from being soaked even more. With flushed cheeks as well as to avoid embarrassing herself to the public, she slipped her shoes off and walked in, noticing the curtains of the shop were covering any view from inside.

But once opening the door, her lips parted slightly at the sight of a single table in the center of the room, with him sitting on the chair that was facing her, smirking. So not only was the whole damn place empty _but _them, but also the fact that he looked dry while she, well, wasn't. There was a granite counter—which you could view the kitchen as well as stands of doughnuts as well—there, and the lights were bright but from where she was standing, it was slightly dimmed down.

"Wha-"

"I rented it out for the morning." He smirked.

She gasped a bit. "You…"

"Come." He pulled out a towel from behind him and threw it at her, which she thankfully caught with eagerness, as he laughed lightly. "You're soaked."

Well, no shit.

Drying her hair as well as her arms from which the hairs were sticking up because of the coldness of the sky's tears, she bit her lower lip to stop her teeth from cackling from the coldness. She should've brought a coat too, but of course, she didn't think her plans would change.

…but they did. Asshole.

Her hair was ruined…she had it clipped up to the side and everything, it hadn't looked that good in days! But this is what they call crazy love, right? Girls do this shit all the time. They'll fling themselves once they find a man (or woman) so desirable and just perfect. She wasn't claiming she _loved_ him or anything, but the more time she spent with him, the more her feelings grew. And no, it wasn't _just_ lust. She was sure that's all he felt, but she couldn't say the same. It was part of it, though.

That's what scared her. What if he only was using her? Toying with her emotions? What if he was going to throw her in the garbage when he finds another employee, or female in general, somewhat appealing? But she's been working under his wing for some time now; he never brought random girls over before. He looked neat and organized almost always. He was strict yet polite, however his tone said otherwise.

What sparked his interest? Moreover, why her? And why and how the hell were they even together long enough to go as far as to have sex? She still wanted to ask him about it. Ask him how it happened, where it happened, who was there for evidence…but at this point in time why did it even matter? Maybe it was faint, in a weird, strange way. Maybe, just _maybe_, she was thrown onto this path to him because maybe, he was the one for her.

And maybe, just maybe, she was the one for him, too.

But she wouldn't honestly believe her fairy-tale like thoughts, oh no. Sasuke was no Prince Charming. He had the face for it, but personality? Nah. And this was a twisted tale; two horny people who got wasted fucked. That's it. There's no background information, they both have logically realistic and modern lives, no sad stories, nothing.

Still, she couldn't help but feel glad he wanted her for the time being, however long it would last. Obeying his command, she walked up to him where he just placed his hands on her hips and brought her down on his lap.

"You'll get soaked, too…"

"Then I'll get soaked." He said, pressing her back firmly against his chest. He adjusted her weight so that eventually his chin gracefully launched itself onto her shoulder. And they sat there in silence, and she had no idea whether to speak, or to just keep still and try to control her racing heart. What was he going to do? She was used to his tingling touch; she was used to the way he felt her up, to the fingers wandering at every inch of her body. In fact, she didn't really care what he did.

It was alright as long as it was him, and only him.

He could feel his shirt getting wet, but that alone didn't necessarily bug him. In fact, it felt nice, in a weird, kinky way. Regardless of however he looked at the situation, he was content. He began to twirl the curly, wet tips of her hair with his fingers silently, and noticed the split ends. Not that it bugged him, but she needed a cut, bad. It was weird how he never noticed them, really.

"I-I know, I'm going to trim them later." She blushed as she spoke softly.

Letting go of the strand of hair, his fingers began to trace circles onto the side of her throat, as he leaned in and began to kiss her soft, wet skin. His tongue licked off the specks of water droplets that graced her shivering skin, and she squeaked as she felt his touch at one of her most sensation spots. Which, of course, he took note of for activities to come.

She was getting anxious. She tried not to squirm under him, but she just wanted him to speak. To make his goals clear. Even if he was using her, she wanted him to say it. That way she could try her hardest to stop her feelings from developing any further than they were already to prevent falling in love with him. So that things could stay the way they were, with no strings attached.

But she didn't want that. She didn't want to stop feeling this way. She just wanted to know if he felt it, too. She wanted to know if he felt it hard to breathe without touching one another. She wanted to know if he was close to loving her too.

Before she could speculate how to bring up her thoughts into conversation, she felt his teeth graze against her throat, and she let out a soft, velvet moan, which made him gulp. Her voice was so calm and soothing. It had only been a day and he missed it. Not just when he was feeling her up, although that was part of it, but also when she spoke to him in general.

It was difficult for him to even get her to acknowledge him, and now that she had, she was here, sitting on him, staying. She wasn't going to leave. She needed him as much as he needed her. He needed to see her alone as often as possible. Going back to an empty apartment…felt empty. But whenever he was with her, he was content. He could be himself, truthfully. Sure, he had close friends, but he couldn't be open as he was with her. To think, what had started off as a one-night stand, surely brought even worser things than that alone.

He's had his share of waking up to strangers and then bidding farewell and a thanks for the good time, but with her, it was different. He was still struggling his feelings as to why he felt this possessiveness when dealing with her. For some odd reason, he couldn't stop bringing himself to find a way to be with her. I mean, it struck him after he saw her two lanes to his right in the freeway driving with a bored and tired yet eager face earlier, and felt now was the perfect time to take advantage of it.

So he rented out the café he often stopped by every morning. Paid a good five grand for the place, but hey, the old geezer needed the cash, and well, Uchiha Sasuke needed the privacy. And it wasn't like he was going to permit her to be presented in front of customers drenched in sweat and water; he wasn't _that_ much of an ass.

But holding her now, being able to lick her and bite her and touch her felt _nice_. Deciding that he left a decent enough hickey with the purple already forming, he grabbed another clean and dry towel and slowly began to dry her hair. She didn't move or speak or anything. His fingers grabbed a handful of her lusciously curly, yet straight from the very top of her scalp indigo hair and silently with determined eyes ruffled it in between the beige towel. He let the decently dried hair fall back to her back, but before doing so, began to dry the back of her neck from where it was visible.

"Take off your shirt." He commanded, determined to dry the rest of her off as well. Silently, she complied, and quickly unbuttoned her blouse. "That, too." Again, she lifted her navy tank top off as well. Now only in a bra, he began to act with the towel once more, and started off at her lower back, lifting the towel up and down slowly to grab every speck of water off of her. Eventually, he wrapped it around her flat stomach, after letting his fingers roll over the soft skin, and rubbed said towel on her stomach up to her chest as well.

She felt like a little puppy who fell in a huge puddle of mud and was washed and now being dried by a tender owner. Her cheeks were burning, but her hair was dry, and so was her top half of her torso, so the warmth radiating off of his back against hers was soothing. She turned slightly to him, which startled him and caused—or at least, she could've sworn she saw it—a tiny tint of pink float above his cheeks to grace his face. She took the towel and began to silently dry off her legs, not even bothering to take off her skirt. From where she was situated, she could only assume that she'd be given permission to drive all the way back home to just change anyway.

"Thank you." She whispered with a soft smile, appreciating the lovely gesture he had done for her. As her damp bangs fell and hit her face slightly, she turned to him once more and gently pressed her lips against his, assuming that he was just going to push her off or something. Instead, his tongue darted into her mouth, and met hers in a huge entangled embrace. His fingers latched onto her hair as his face was pressed against hers, the distance between them less than an inch. She began to lick his lower lip, which was leaving him hungry.

No other woman did that, but god, when she did, he felt like he just had to take her home right then and there.

But that once dirty feeling, the thought of using a girl for only sex never daunted his thoughts anymore. She was the type of person he liked spending his time with, he didn't mind doing crazy, insane stuff with her, he didn't mind holding a half-naked girl who moments before was as damp as a dirty sponge was sitting right on him. Lowering his lips slowly towards her neck, he began to plant kisses once more downwards and along her jawline, tugging skin here and there, as his fingers began to unlatch her stubborn, white-laced bra.

As the small article of clothing fell (along with both of her shirts) onto the wooden floor, he early took one of her breasts into his mouth, the already hardened, pink bud meeting his tongue as it swirled over the erected tip. Her fingers were clinging onto his shoulders, nails digging deep into his skin which caused him to wince as he began to tug the bud with his teeth as his other hand played with the other breast.

Her panting was in his right ear, as her soft moans increased with every movement of his fingers. He switched breasts and began to lick the other as with the bud he had already taken into his mouth was being tugged and twisted with his fingers. Her hands fell off of his shoulders and were now in his wild, short hair, tugging strands as his pace increased.

"Mr. Uchiha? Oh! There you are!" The old man that stood in the front door paused before continuing and stared blankly at the scene; there was a half-nude woman on top of the young man who rented out his café for the morning, back facing his old, wise eyes, well, they were pretty wide now, especially the live porno scene he was witnessing.

"I..I'm sorry! I'll leave you two to your doing! I saw nothing!" The man quickly slurred together as he left and slammed the door, running back into the darkness and rain that was still the environment from outside the building, leaving two incredibly embarrassed adults stunned and too shocked to even move from what they were previously doing.

Hinata had already quickly pulled over her tank top and bra before Sasuke could even notice, up until she turned around and stared straight ahead at the front door, her whole face flushed.

Not even seconds later, she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Have I told you guys I don't own Naruto at all? Just a little reminder. Don't hate me for not updating as fast as I'd like to. I hope you all spend your holidays well and healthy and shit! (I had the biggest writer's block and so here is, uh, a new chapter.) Oh, and I'm personafour now. Yup. _

_Please don't hate me if this chapter sucks, I've had a writer's block for so long, but it's probably over after this so uh, yeah. Check out my other story __**Inevitable Reality**__, too!_

_-personafour_

Hungover: Chapter Eight.

Had not been for the discovery of an old man who clearly appeared at his shop at the terribly wrong moment, she wouldn't feel so flustered, and well, _disgusting_. To say the least, the car ride to work—mind you, his foot was on the pedal so hard he missed four 'Stop' signs, and was pulled over for running a red light—was anything but tolerable. How angry he was sure did show considering how fast he drove. Even so, it was silent and awkward as hell. And she didn't know what to say, so she decided to keep her lips sealed, for she felt as though she'd bring up something either irrelevant or anything else but worthy for him to respond to.

It made her also feel like garbage.

Was he angry because they were interrupted? Was that his only objective with her? She really had no idea what to anticipate at this moment. What she _did_ realize, however, was that this wasn't the way to the office. Nope, completely far from it. It was on the other side of town, and they were _far_ from that damn building. She would've asked, but he just didn't look like he wanted to speak to anyone, especially her, even though it wasn't necessarily her fault for what happened.

The moment of bliss she felt when she was in his arms vanished, and she was back to her conservative, usually shy self. But this time, not only did she feel out of place, but also a weird feeling of discomfort as he took yet another unfamiliar road.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to shoot you in a forest or something." He drawled almost forcefully. "Unless you're into being tortured and shit, then by all means…"

Unfortunately, she let out a snort and punched him lightly in the shoulder. She was supposed to be mad at him! But that's nearly impossible now. She'd stuck in deep, and it sort of sucks. But that's usually what happens when you're so attached to someone. Even if they may or may not feel the same way. She was tired of boundaries that existed but weren't visible. She had no idea if she was in the clear with him, and she'd just wish he'd _say_ something at the very least. Unfortunately, it didn't look like that'd happen anytime soon.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked.

That question only made things even more silent. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm n-not….I wasn't asked anything to respond t-to."

"I like it when you speak." The face he made when he realized what he said caused a light blush to appear over his pale cheeks. "You know what I mean," His hands tightened over the steering wheel once more as he continued to drive faster than necessary.

She could only nod at that, although her skin was boiling. Okay, that didn't make shit awkward. She had to repeat that in her head. But at this point who was she to say he didn't mean something else? I mean, they did a _lot_ of things most people in relationships do. And back before this _thing_ even started, he would go through women like clothes.

But it's been awhile, and he only spends his free time with _her_. And she was his god damn _secretary_, so she knew shit like this. She knew where he was always, and whenever he didn't have things to get done, he was around her. Or sometimes he'd cut important things out of his schedule and would surprise her, but that was rarely ever.

She can't be expecting him to announce his love and adoration for her, that's just so…fake. And she was so used to being rejected directly, or being rejected in a kindly sweet manner. So if he was going to drive her off into a forest to act like a gentleman to break the news that this was the end of something that never even started, then by all means.

I mean, it wasn't like she _loved_ him or anything. But why did she think she did? Her heart was starting to affect her breathing as the car began to slower down. Of course he didn't notice, he was too busy driving and what not, but she felt as if he was going to cut things out, fire her, _and_ leave her deserted with no transportation to get back home. But she was an extremely anxious and paranoid woman, so of course she would assume something like that of him. I mean, he _is_ an asshole, so who knew what would actually occur.

Even so, it was making her exceptionally anxious. Her lower lip was beginning to ache from letting her teeth sink into them so deeply. It was actually sore by now, as they were extremely plump and red and huge. And he, of course, noticed this, which sort of made him want to lean in and kiss her, but he didn't. Because she already looked upset and he was sort of hoping what he was going to do wouldn't end terribly. But, who knew?

I mean, sure, he was irritated at their little interruption, but he was glad nothing really happened; because they could do stuff like that later. He was just hoping they'd have a less awkward conversation out here. Well, not really. But he had to get some things straight out, and by the looks of it, she looked nervous.

Did she really think that he was going to kill her and that he abducted her or something for more cash or something? Admittedly, it was a bit amusing just thinking about how nervous she must feel. He was well aware of the fact that others (But not limited to himself) believed him to be the biggest asshole in existence, but he wasn't _heartless_, because otherwise he wouldn't be _breathing_, but that also ties in with the fact the he was also a huge smartass to top it all off.

She was cute in every single way. And he was sure other felt the same. Sure, she can be a bitch, but it wasn't like she had any idea of it. Some things she said, or how she acted, it'd just naturally happen. It wasn't like she purposely did things to piss him off, but then again, he was never granted such a huge patience level.

And he was admittedly relieved that he could speed off down the rugged roads of the forest without being pulled over for it; the cops around here aren't only annoying as fuck, but also probably gave him expensive tickets knowing that he could afford them. Asses.

But, this was something he really wanted to get over with. Because he was tired of being confused, and after having an incredibly long conversation with _himself_ in the mirror to prepare this, he was going to let shit all out. Especially alone, because god forbid him to ever_ open up_ in front of anyone. But her, anyway, because she was a good listener and she didn't judge people too harshly like anyone else he knew.

"We're here," He announced, as he pointed to a bare and plain mud brown picnic table that was in the middle of the tiny field. The park was overall empty, and it was bright out, now. The rain was over with, meaning the grass was going to be wet, and so would the bench. He pointed directly to the table that was situated in the middle of the field. Trees surrounded the area, giving it a very warm and oval-like shape to the whole scenery. The parking was very poorly constructed, but it didn't matter. He walked over to the other side of the passenger seat door, and opened it for her to exit out.

She had to admit, it was very beautiful. But that wasn't going to help her feel better. She was honestly trying to desperately hold back tears. He probably picked out this place so that she wouldn't be so hurt about being rejected by its beauty. She knew it, he _didn't _want to deal with her anymore!

And she couldn't even blame him! She looked nothing like the models that often appear on television, or like the women who were by his side way before she even spoke more to him outside of work! The whole thing would go smoothly for him. He'd be like, "What we did was a mistake, and I've realized that you're a waste of my time. See you at work tomorrow, not! You're fired." And he'd drive off with a hot model in the passenger seat in his car, and zoom out the park.

And she'd be standing there awkwardly, processing what had just occurred, and maybe then she'd cry. No, she knew she'd cry. Because this was probably going to be the worst rejection of them all.

She was a strong woman, and so she had to act like it, and, of course, remind herself that as well. He sat on the opposing side of the bench as she sat on the other. The bench was wet and she was beginning to think he purposely picked this to humiliate her even more, because she felt the water on her thighs from the previous rain. Yeah, he probably did want her to get soaked once more for his amusement and benefit.

She was strong, she could handle it. She could handle the words she was so used to hearing. She could.

But could she? He just looked like he was contemplating words to say. Maybe he was thinking of another way to re-word "I don't like you, you're ugly". Probably.

"Hinata," He began. Whenever he admittedly spoke her name, she couldn't help but feel her heart mutter. I mean, he was so beautiful, and his voice was soft, except this time it sounded so serious and stern. And she wasn't necessarily used to this. She honestly felt like running away, because she knew exactly what he was going to say next. Every guy she ever tried to become united with started off slow, and then would proceed to point out her faults; like her stutter, or her hair, or her face, or the freckles, or her squeaks, or how she should see a therapist and get some help for anxiety, or how she dressed like her mother's mother, and etcetera.

She tried not to tap her feet against the damp grass, at this point she didn't even care if she got even filthier than how she was going to feel after he just spat out what she honestly didn't want to hear.

"I,"

"S-say no more! I mean, it's okay." She blurted out, already feeling her eyes watering up. Her vision was terrible at this point, because she honestly couldn't see anything but his dark figure, not seeing the confused look on his face, because said tears were preventing her from doing so.

"So you get it, right?" He wasn't a man full of words, and he—deep down—was somewhat relieved she understood what he was trying to say. "Well, good. I had no idea how to say it."

"Yeah, u-um, it's fine, at least you were honest." She had to wipe her eyes and blink to see him clearly and ultimately regretted it.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," She countered, blinking the tears that were threatening to pour down her flushed cheeks. He thought she'd seem happier, than upset at the revelation. Unless...

"Fuck." He mumbled, as he leaned over the tiny table and placed his face right in front of hers. Her nose was a little red and her hair was sticking to her face is an ultimately sweaty and gross sort of way, but he didn't care at this second. "You do know why I drove you out here, right?" his hands were on her shoulders, and she knew for a fact they would be for a while longer.

"To, um, s-stop this?"

"You idiot." He really didn't want to say this. And she really didn't want to hear him openly say it while he was so close to her face. His warm breath smacked her cheeks lightly as he leaned in closer. "Would you stop crying and hear me out? I thought you knew but I guess not."

Now, to phrase it properly. He was probably going to whisper it in her ear and let go of her meek body and then would drive off. Then again, she was beginning to feel extremely delirious, so she had absolutely no idea where her thought stood at this point in time. Yeah, this wouldn't end well. Could he just do it already though? The look his eyes were giving hers was scaring her a bit, as if he had a speech prepared or something about the reasons why he was going to end this shit. And she didn't want to be reminded of her thoughts, she could only take so much.

"I-"

"Like you."

"W-what?"

"Are you deaf? I said I liked you."

"But-"

"No, you were just overthinking things. I, as in, _me_," He retracted his left hand from her shoulders and pressed his index finger to face his profile, "Likes _you_." His index finger eventually pointed towards her appalled expression. Her brows furrowed, but her lips were still parted in bewilderment.

"I don't-"

"What don't you get?" He sounded impatient now. "You know, acting dumb isn't cute."

"You're so mean." She mumbled. But it didn't stop the tears from flowing silently. And she honestly was glad that feeling she felt earlier vanished completely and was replaced with confusion. Even so, it wasn't like she could prevent the tears from stopping. She was going to rub her eyes clean and clear so that she could really focus her vision on to him, but he had already beat her to it and was already pressing a tiny cloth to her cheeks, drying up her face.

"You're so gross right now." He smirked.

Unfortunately, she had to laugh at that.

"Well, not _as _gross as before, now. It's fine."

He kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so done with this! I hope this was alright! Sorry I ended it so abruptly! I lost all interest in it, and I wanted to make the ending as cute and good as possible. It was a different angle I tried to achieve with my writing. Forgive me! :c Review if you must, do as you please, but before you tell me anything, read my other fic that I will be updating more frequently!

Hungover: Chapter Nine, Final.

He takes walks when he's tired, when he's stressed, when he's unsure of things, and when he's happy. Actually, come to think of it, he just likes walking in general. It calms oneself, it makes time go by quicker, even if only by a few moments, and nature reassures one that things can't be all that shitty. But Uchiha Sasuke never necessarily shows any indication of his feelings. Lately, he just leaves his complex and talks long walks all around town. Usually, it's in solitude. Just to think. To relax. To pretend that perhaps, he could be just a regular person, not the cynical douchebag he usually is.

He pretends that he isn't given admirers' glances as he passes them by, his brow twitches here and there, but never out of straight-up annoyance—well, sometimes; he's naturally twitchy at any given moment. But at this time, it was different. He wasn't alone. He wasn't left to his weird thoughts that he wished would fade. He was being accompanied but his new girlfriend. Which honestly sounded like such a sick joke.

_Who'd date an asshole?_

Well, girls. It's not completely true, but most girls fall for the dicks. And he wasn't going to deny that he could be the biggest asshole in existence, if that weren't already possible. He used to take pride into that. Because at least he was constantly on others' minds, even if in a negative light. He used to reach out for things when he wanted them, and craved for a short while until he lost interest and moved onto the next item. This would happen with women a lot as well.

But this time, it was different. He didn't crave anything else. He felt content. And content he was. With just one hand tightly grasping his, he was completely fine. There was no need to speak. He didn't like wasting saliva on useless words anyway. What good was it to repeat such adoring words if just being by someone's side was good enough? He wasn't right for words. What he said occasionally could be misinterpreted for something else. He didn't like to repeat himself either, so he never bothered to get into such deep, romantic phrases like his colleagues had suggested.

And he didn't think she minded the silence either. She was fine as well. She squeaked a lot, and she released her fury when appropriate. She was a self-less woman, meek and defenseless, tiny and dull. There was absolutely nothing different from her and the rest of the female race. She was anything but perfect, her self-esteem wasn't low but it wasn't too high either, and she was content being herself instead of something else.

She was content that he picked her, which fate had done on its own. She wasn't the most religious, but her faith in the impossible, and her faith in fate, were one of the few things she still clang to.

"He's such an ass, why are you two dating? You could do better!" People criticized left and right, screaming things such as "You'll end up heartbroken!", or "It's a never-ending cycle, I should know!"

Frankly, she was tired of it. She was tired of people looking too far out for her. She was tired of being treated as though she was that bad with men to not realize the difference between true kindness and phoniness that some men used to get what they truly want from a woman. It made her feel insignificant. And irritated. In fact, irritated wasn't enough to describe her rage.

Couldn't they mind their business? Couldn't they leave them be? It wasn't expected, no. And it surely was not planned. In fact, she didn't want to be near him! And the feelings were at one point mutual! But chemicals reacted, and some switch turned on in both their minds, in their hearts, and soon enough, here they are, walking side-by-side, closely, heat radiating between each other, staring straight ahead, silent, just walking.

It could've been twenty minutes now since they left his complex, just walking. She'd comment on the weather here and there, and he'd nod. Maybe he'd grunt in response. Maybe he'd give out a sly comment. But it was thinking time, and now that they were actually…dating…he could thing of what else to do. He didn't even remember the last time he even dated an actual girl without breaking her up into two pieces, especially on purpose—he used to do that so often the guilt was slowly returning.

There was no need for it. His voice out shown hers. She spoke soft, not stern and strong like when they were arguing. She was peaceful and mellow, her hair that was tied in a low, loose ponytail swishing with the light wind, slapping her lower back lightly, her fingers rubbing his knuckles. How long had it been since he spoke?

She worried. She loved his voice. Whether it was for business purposes, or teasing, or yelling, or screaming, she loved it. Because he only raised it when necessary, or to prevent scaring her—scaring him, scaring anyone else in sight, he just kept his cool and kept silent. He wasn't a child anymore, yelling wasn't appealing whatsoever. But she missed his sound. She didn't like the breathing they both hushed; she wanted to speak to her significant other with such carelessness, with definite ease. But it seemed as though that wouldn't be possible.

What was the point into her paying him attention if she was slowly growing tired of it? Her eyes wandered, but nothing happened. Was it so awkward to be a relationship? This was her first, and probably her last if they kept this up. What if she lost him to her stupidity and boringness?

As if reading her mind, he squeezed her palm. "They're soft." He commented briefly.

It was as if Kami-sama had answered her inner desires. She felt whole for a moment. It was nice to hear his voice outside of the office, outside of public view, just the two of them. Since when did they walk into the half-empty park? The sun was setting, the lights were dimming, the swingings were halting as kids jumped off of them and ran back to their home in time for dinner, night was approaching…

She didn't have a thing to say to that. So, she nodded. And he was okay with that.

Did she know he was fine with silence? In fact, he preferred it over speaking. He preferred storing ones voice into his mind over getting tired of them by listening to them constantly. Silence was golden, and he made sure that stayed a damn fact in his book.

If they weren't—pardon—having sex, or working in his office, or debating over silly, obnoxious things, they'd be silent, and they'd make up with said silence as if nothing had occurred. This time, the argument revolved around the color their office was to be painted. Whether a crimson, maroon red, or a sleek, crystal blue.

"You picked a color that probably belongs to a baby's nursery," He had bluntly stated.

"As if yours doesn't scream 'Death'," She had crossed her arms.

"Don't be a bitch, I'm the one paying for the paint, not you."

"Who does the most work? Not you. All you do is sign papers, I'm the one that types them!"

Whoever said the meek and shy Hyuuga Hinata couldn't put up a fight?

He wouldn't admit it, but it was _slightly_ arousing being in front of a hot-tempered Hinata. It wasn't a sight you saw daily, so he made the most of it but continuing the pointless argument that he'd win regardless.

The only settlement they came up with was to paint one half his color, and the other hers. He didn't like being tied. He liked being _right_, and always right. But for some reason, he wanted her to be happy as well. He didn't like sharing happiness. It wasn't in his nature. He just didn't like the thought of sharing at all.

The room was painted; both had paint here and there across their arms and cheeks, their shoes stained with brush strokes from the huge buckets.

"Let's take a walk and cool off," She had suggested.

"Hn." He was going to suggest the same thing. Except instead of verbally saying it, he would've simply taken her wrist and led her out the smelly room. That did happen eventually, only she led him at first, then it was flipped around.

He was staring at her, and he wasn't sure why. She looked uneasy. The way she bit her lip said so. The way her gulps were constantly one after the next sort of made him curious. What was with her?

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." The fact that she responded so quickly, along with her long-since deceased stutter, sort of struck a cord in him.

"Lying isn't cute," He repeated.

"Are you still mad?"

How naïve. "No." Why should he be? He's over it, she's over it, isn't this getting through to her?

"G-gomen, I was behaving like a child. It's your office and I shouldn't have acted the way I did." She had paused her steps and turns to face him, a small smile on her delicate face. Her cheeks were rosy from the wind, her bangs moved as the current did at the slow pace, eyes beaming slightly.

It was a nice sight for him. He liked everything she did, because she never noticed her actions were so cute, and calm, and normal. She was nice to look at, really. A delicacy.

"Shut up, you're being annoying."

Annoying? He called her _that_? Was he done with her like the rest? What was she to do? "I-"

"Calm down," He tried to hold back a brisk laugh. Hands on her shoulders, he bent his knees slightly to reach her level. "Gomen, I was being the impulsive one."

"H-hai," She couldn't help to agree. At least he had admitted it!

He arched a brow. He _could_ get annoyed again, and he _could've_ just pushed her off, but all he did was plant his lips onto hers.

He wasn't much for words. Walks were to calm one's self, to bring reality to a close, to wander off in deep thoughts, and apparently, to regain consciousness to apologize for something as trivial as an office's wallpaper color.

Uchiha Sasuke was no man of words. Fingers at both sides of her face, he let his teeth graze lightly over her lower lip, leaving it cut and swollen.

"Happy year anniversary," He dryly commented. "You'll be stuck with this dick for a while. Both figuratively and physically speaking."

Oh, joy.


End file.
